


The Right Way

by so_bee_eh_roo (sobieru)



Series: Daisuga week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2019, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Road Trips, but you really can't see it, i still can't write that haha, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/so_bee_eh_roo
Summary: Suga and Daichi are on their way to Miyagi for the holidays, but Daichi swears the road is this way, and Suga tries to work around getting lost in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm very excited because this is my first time joining daisuga week and writing daisuga! I'm doing a couple of daisuga podfics, but I think it's time for me to start writing daisuga fics as well. I'm taking a break from my NaNoWriMo prompts to write for this week because I cannot let it slip away haha, so I hope I write something for each day :D
> 
> For the first day, I kinda combined both prompts "journey/technology" somehow, I'm not even sure how it happened, but here it is!

“Daichi,” Suga sighs, looking out of the window. “Face it, we’re lost.”

“No,” Daichi says, looking straight into the road, his hands clenching to the steering wheel harder than normal. “We’re perfectly fine on this road. I know what I’m doing.”

“Sure, sure,” Suga rolls his eyes.

Driving from Tokyo to Miyagi should be easy enough if you know the roads well. Or, at least, if you don’t miss the turns over and over again. They were supposed to arrive an hour ago to their hometown, but Daichi, oh so stubborn Daichi, decided his pride was worth more than getting home.

Some years have gone by since they began working in Tokyo, and after finally acclimating to their heavy schedules, they both found the time and energy to spend the holidays with their families in Miyagi. Everyone had planned to come in today, to catch up with enough time before starting celebrating. Both their families were so excited to have them come that they agreed to celebrate all together, as a big, big family.

Suga got so happy to hear about that he had almost teared up during the call with his mom. So, of course, he couldn’t wait to get there. But Daichi decided he was too good for maps and too awesome for trains, or something because he decided driving was the easy solution.

Suga was already tired of sitting for so long knowing that he should’ve gotten out of the car an hour ago. He turned the radio down and clapped his hands.

“Okay, enough!” Suga declares. Daichi looks briefly at him with surprise in his eyes. “We’re using the GPS and that’s it.”

“I don’t need--” Daichi starts saying before Suga cuts him off.

“Maybe you don’t, but I do!” Suga plugs his phone and opens up Google maps. He types in his home address and waits for the map to show them the right route. Suga furrows his eyebrows.

“So?” Daichi asks, almost sounding smug. “Does it say I’m right and this is the way?”

“No, it says you’re an idiot and that we should really take the next exit before we go to a completely different prefecture,” Suga comments without taking his eyes off his phone, looking through the map.

“Ah…” Daichi says uncomfortably. He still signals his way to the next exit and takes it without another word.

After spending a few minutes in silence, Suga looks at Daichi, who seems to be defeated somehow. Suga bites his lip and goes back to sliding through the map, typing something.

“Okay,” Suga sits up, hitting Daichi’s arm quickly. “Go left here, quick!”

Daichi just nods and does as he’s told.

“Stop here, stop here, right behind that bush!” Suga hits Daichi’s arm repeatedly.

“Ow, ow, okay, okay!” Daichi slides a bit on his side to avoid getting hit any further.

They stop the car on the side of the road, behind the bush, like Suga asked for, and step out. Suga takes a deep breath and begins stretching.

“Man,” Suga says as he stretches his back. “I really needed to get out!”

“Right,” Daichi nods, simply standing around, looking at the ground.

Suga finishes stretching and goes to wrap his arms around Daichi’s waist.

“Hey,” Suga whispers against Daichi’s ear, placing his chin on top of Daichi’s shoulder. “Don’t be mad. We’ve been on the road for so long, we needed to take a breather.”

Daichi groans but places his hands on top of Suga’s. Suga decides to try to loosen Daichi up somehow, so he begins tracing kisses on his neck. Daichi visibly relaxes and lets Suga pamper him.

“Suga,” Daichi breathes out. “Darling, we should really keep going.”

“Damn, am I ready to keep going,” Suga says as he kisses more urgently, sliding his hands under Daichi’s shirt.

“No,” Daichi laughs, stopping Suga’s hands from going any further. He turns. “I didn’t mean it like that! I mean, I’d love to keep this going, but we still should get to Miyagi first.”

“Says who?” Suga asks innocently. “We’re already in the right direction and shouldn’t be long. An hour, tops,” Suga smirks. “And I already texted my mom saying we’d be there in two hours,” he winks.

“But you just said…” Daichi says before realizing what the words really mean. “Oh.”

“Yep,” Suga licks his lips and Daichi looks at the movement entranced.

“No, no,” Daichi tries to protest without being able to look away. “We’re already late because I’m stubborn, and I wanted to impress you with my driving skills, and…”

“Daichi,” Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck and looks straight into his eyes. “You don’t have to impress me with your driving skills. As long as you’re driving and not me, everything’s perfect,” he smiles. “But, really, you didn’t have to get us lost like this if you wanted to spend more time with me.”

“I didn’t mean for us to get lost,” Daichi snorts, pulling Suga closer. “I really did think this was a shortcut.”

“Well,” Suga purrs, “it’s not exactly a shortcut to Miyagi, but it certainly got us somewhere.”

“Um,” Daichi gulps, feeling how dry his throat is. “Wha…”

“It seems that not many cars come by this road that often,” Suga nips at Daichi’s earlobe. “Not many people get as lost as us and they certainly don’t stop behind a bush,” he traces the tip of his nose on Daichi’s cheek, leaning close enough to kiss, but steps back before locking lips. “So,” Suga takes the door handle of the back seat, “let’s not waste what fate has given us.”

Daichi looks at Suga, shaking his head.

“I’d honestly thought you asked me to park behind the bush because you wanted to pee, or something,” Daichi says amused. “And how did you know this road isn’t frequented?”

“Meh,” Suga shrugs. “I saw that traffic was very light, looked the road up, and in a few clicks saw that it was pretty much left for dead. I mean, when there are no vending machines around, you know it’s deserted.”

“Of course,” Daichi laughs. “And you really figured that out in a few clicks, as you say?”

“Hey, I’m very well-versed in technology! I can browse websites and find what I want in seconds.”

Daichi nods, still amused. He finally decides to catch Suga by the hips and pull him in for a kiss. Suga laughs in the kiss but doesn’t break it, pressing his smile to Daichi’s lips.

“So you planned this,” Daichi says as he stops the kiss, looking at Suga with a raised eyebrow.

“I only worked around what you did,” Suga shrugs. “Remember,” he touches the tip of Daichi’s nose, “it was _you_ who got us here.”

“So you’re not mad I got us lost?”

“Daichi,” Suga rolls his eyes, “keep asking those things and you’ll ruin the mood.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Daichi apologizes, peppering kisses on Suga’s face for good measure.

“Okay, okay,” Suga giggles. He opens the car’s door and sits in the back seat. “Now make up for that long trip properly.”

“With pleasure,” Daichi says as he hurries inside, closing the door quickly behind him and balancing over Suga.

They get to Miyagi later than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider leaving a comment and kudos! And if you want to know what's up with me, you can find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
